With the introduction and proliferation of UHF television channels, a need has been demonstrated for amplifier devices capable of improving the quality of reception in various locales and fringe areas.
The UHF converters in many television receivers presently manufactured incorporate UHF converters which utilize one or more diodes as signal mixers, thereby providing tuners which offer little or no gain and which add appreciable noise to the signal being down-converted.
Another problem which is often encountered is that many multi-band antennas produced for the consumer are typically of 300 ohm impedance which allows the use of inexpensive antenna leads to the television receiver. However, in order to amplify the input from such a signal it is often necessary to convert to a 75 ohm input impedance at the television receiver.
The average consumer encounters difficulty in receiving UHF broadcasts, and in producing quality television reception. This problem is due to one or more of the following factors: Attenuation of transmitted signals due to atmospheric or terrestrial conditions, low gain produced by multi-band antennas, losses induced by open 300 ohm transmission line interconnecting antenna with receiver, and finally, poor signal gain in the television receiver itself.
Some UHF amplifiers manufactured for the consumer at present require transformer coupling with the consumer's existing antenna/receiver system which renders the installation relatively complex at the consumer level and quite often results in the inefficient operation of such amplifiers with a corresponding lack of improvement in television reception.